


Pulse

by 1shinymess (magpie4shinies)



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie4shinies/pseuds/1shinymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh. Sam and Tron in an alley. This story basically evolved with a request for Sam/Tron smut, and Sam topping, because he doesn't often with this pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Brightdreamer. All mistakes remaining are mine.
> 
> There is definite power exchange here, though it's consensual and isn't portrayed as a lifestyle. I apologize to anyone I may have triggered on accident with my vague summary.

"The installation is going well, though we have have some activity I've got my team monitoring."

Sam looked over, brow arched, and Tron waved a hand. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Of course," Sam grinned, eying Tron deliberately to spark a reaction and test the extent of Tron's indulgence today.

Tron caught his glance and smirked faintly. "We should go."

Sam glanced around and realized they'd paused almost in front of a narrow space between two of the buildings on the Grid. It was a bit wider than cycle-sized, which made it perfect for the whim he'd just thought of.

Sam knew how much stronger than him Tron was. He was actually intimately familiar with the disparity between him and Tron when it came to their level of strength, in their personal life as well as just...in general. The guy could punch through programming Sam needed a microcycle to erode. That just made it better when he let Sam push him back into the alley with no warning, let himself be drawn deep into the shadows, and _allowed_ Sam to pin him against the smooth wall there like they hadn't just been discussing the construction on the newest I/O tower.

Tron wasn't an exhibitionist, but he allowed himself to be muscled into position anyway, pressing against Sam's hands even as his eyes scanned the alley twice for potential threats. Sam pressed up against him, a full body rub that hit a few patches of exposed circuitry, taking his moment of distraction for an advantage. Tron's eyelids fluttered in pleasure and Sam pressed his luck, leaning forward to nose his way between the neck of Tron's light suit and his throat, baring a slim strip of circuitry, and licked a line over all of the vulnerable edges he could reach.

Tron gasped, head tilting back automatically, giving Sam more room to work with. Sam grinned against his throat. "You like that?"

"Don't get cocky," Tron muttered, flexing his wrists in Sam's grip to remind him how easily he could break it.

Sam almost laughed at the perfect setup and leaned forward. Tron was leaning back into the wall, so they were actually about eye level as he stopped, mouth almost touching Tron's, and smirked. "I'll do what I want."

Tron shivered perceptibly, and Sam's eyes widened briefly in surprise before they narrowed again. "Oh, so that's how it is?"

Tron cocked his head. "What...?"

Sam pulled back and met Tron's eyes as he forced his voice to something like authoritative. "Kiss me."

Tron blinked, caught flatfooted by the shift, and Sam shifted against him. He was still so close his pecs brushed Tron's chest without rubbing any circuits as he got a better idea on how this was going to go. "I said kiss me, _program_."

Tron _moaned_ and immediately ducked his head to comply. His mouth was soft and Sam nudged Tron's jaw, tilting his head to a better angle and pressed his tongue into Tron's open mouth. He licked over Tron's tongue and pulled back, the edges of his mouth quirking as Tron licked over his lips automatically, eyes wider than normal.

Sam smirked, digging his thumbs into Tron's wrists sharply and watching the desire flare along his visible circuits. "Get down on your knees."

Tron's eyes flicked to the open mouth of the alley and Sam pulled down sharply on his wrists, dragging his attention back where it belonged. "Did I stutter?"

Tron blinked, looking vaguely dazed, while his circuits pulsed a brighter blue with his rising lust.

Sam stepped back and glared. " _Kneel._ "

Tron swallowed, meeting Sam's eyes for a moment, obviously uncertain. Sam smiled faintly, trying to tell him wordlessly that it was all right to want this. Tron's expression firmed, and he knelt.

Sam's fingers tingled from the feel of his light suit slipping through as he dropped and he had to force himself to breathe as Tron unbuttoned and unzipped his fly. His loose jeans made it easy for Tron to get his hands under the waistband and shove them and his briefs down to bunch over his thighs, giving him room to cup Sam's hips.

Sam felt almost frozen at the sight of Tron's face in front of his half-hard dick, and then Tron leaned forward, eyes still focused forward, and licked tentatively at the head.

Fuck, Sam thought, propping an arm against the wall and dropping his head forward while he watched. Tron's tongue was hot, followed by the chill from the trail of wetness. The circuits on his shoulders were pulsing steadily now, and Sam hoped nobody walked by the alley even as his dick twitched at the thought of someone seeing Tron on his knees in front of Sam.

Tron glanced up at Sam as he set a hand on his hip, and Sam nodded. "Do it."

Tron dropped his eyes, sending another wave of rich pleasure through Sam. His breaths were coming faster now as his pulse picked up, and it spiked when Tron leaned forward that last little bit and ducked his head a little awkwardly to take the head of Sam's dick between his lips.

Sam took a deep breath at the slick heat of Tron's mouth as he cautiously took in a little more, and then curiously tongued the slit.

"God damn," Sam muttered, hips jerking against Tron's grip automatically, and then he rolled his head up to bury his eyes against his arm and tried to calm down.

Tron paused, fingers flexing on Sam's hips, and Sam felt around until he slid over the back of Tron's head, then stroked his hair in reassurance. "Sorry," he breathed. "It's good. Go on."

Tron rubbed this thumbs over Sam's hips and continued moving further down Sam's cock, and Sam shifted so he could look back down. Tron had closed his eyes: his brow was furrowed in concentration, but just then, maybe feeling the shift in Sam's body, he started pulling back.

Sam's hand tensed in his hair and he stopped, eyes a white sliver as he peered up at Sam. "You're doing great," Sam said breathlessly. "Try...take as much as you can, then seal your lips and suck."

Tron nodded shallowly and his brow furrowed once more in concentration as he refocused his efforts. He moved with increasing certainty and his pace picked up after that, and Sam found himself murmuring a steady stream of encouragement, _yeah, that's good, god you're amazing,_ and _TronTronTron_.

When he felt his gut going tight, he tried pulling Tron back gently, but the program resisted. Sam tugged sharply. "Fuck, Tron, stop."

Tron's jaw went slack as he let Sam slip out of his mouth. "Sam...?" he asked, normally low tone now hoarse.

"Come on," Sam rasped, his own voice tight with need.

Tron looked up at him in confusion. His lips were definitely bruised now, and slick with something like spit.

Sam moaned and tugged on Tron's hair again. "God, Tron, _get up_."

Tron reluctantly let himself be pulled up and Sam shifted back enough he could fit between him and the wall and pressed against him, eyes raking over his face. This close, he could see Tron's chin shining faintly with the reflected glow of his circuits.

Sam lunged forward and pressed a hard, open mouthed kiss over his wet mouth, groaning into it and tugging Tron forward by his hips. After a moment, he forced himself to break it away and pressed his face against Tron's shoulder, trying to get back a little of his self-control. "God."

Tron slipped his hands under Sam's shirt and dug his fingers into the small of his back. It was probably supposed to be soothing, or maybe it was meant to give Sam a moment to recover his breath and shore up his flagging composure, but the heat of his hand and the slick-but-catching texture of the suit where they touched, along Sam's back and against his mouth and jaw only made the rising wave stronger and Sam had to pull back to suck in air that didn't taste like ozone.

Tron's pupils were blown wide and his skin even seemed flushed. His circuits were definitely throbbing now, and brighter than the were normally. Sam couldn't be sure, but he thought he might be even warmer than he'd been when they started.

 _It's funny what carries over from humans,_ Sam thought, his hands flexing where he gripped Tron's hips, subconsciously fingering the visible circuitry in time with the pulsing of his lights.

Tron's knees nearly folded and his eyes rolled back into his head. Sam stared at him, panting against the wall, and then deliberately did it again.

Tron trembled, eyes open but hazy. Sam pinched one and Tron keened highly, head lolling to the side as his weight sagged onto the thigh Sam had automatically wedged between his legs.

"Holy shit," Sam muttered, eyes wide. Tron's eyes cracked open but he didn't try to take his weight back and Sam rolled his hips forward at the wrecked expression. "Come on," he stroked over Tron's thigh and under it, tugging up. "Come on, Tron."

Tron's leg flexed under Sam's hand, and then he wrapped it around Sam's hips on his own. Sam slid his hand around to palm his ass, scratching over the short lines of exposed circuitry there.

Tron clenched his leg tightly, forcing Sam's groin forward and trapping his slick cock between them. Sam hissed, squeezing his ass automatically.

Tron's head tipped back as much as it could, baring the line of his throat, and Sam rolled his hips again, urging Tron to the same rhythm.

"God, look at you," Sam muttered on the upthrust, "so sexy, fuck, you're so good--"

Tron let out a high pitched sound, hips stuttering, and his circuits were nearly fully white, bright enough that Sam could see them through his eyelids just before electricity arced up his spine like he'd never felt before, so strong it wiped his mind of all thoughts. The feeling was like licking an electrical outlet, only instead of pain it was pleasure rocketing through every nerve in Sam, and Tron was with him; everything Tron was somehow opened up to him by the volcanic pleasure they'd built between them. Wordless offer and question came from that presence in Sam's mind, and Sam automatically agreed.

Tron surged through him, somehow took him in and everything became even better, Sam full of Tron and filling him in turn, and for a time, he could only feel euphoria like gravity, and Tron.

He rose from the from the stupor slowly to find himself in almost the same position as before, though Tron had shifted enough to brace himself and keep them both on their feet. Sam could feel the texture of the light suit against his face and opened his eyes to find his head pressed into the bend of Tron's shoulder. What circuitry he could see was back to the normal soft white-blue glow, though Tron was still feeling a bit warmer than Sam thought he should.

He sighed against Tron's neck and smeared a tired kiss across the line between suit and neck. Tron's arms tightened around him, and Sam lifted his head to look: Tron wore an expression of pleased exhaustion with his head tilted back into the wall, eyelids low over his eyes, brow smooth and mouth open the faintest sliver. Sam brushed a soft kiss over his lips because he couldn't not, and smiled. "See? I have good ideas sometimes."

Tron's mouth twitched as he hummed a short, amused agreement.

Sam cocked his head and Tron grinned lazily. "I can wipe off," he pointed out. "You have to ride back in those."

"...shit." Sam closed his eyes.

Tron patted his back solicitously.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Brightdreamer made this exponentially better. I have never had so many tense issues in any fandom ever. It's ridiculous, I always seem to start present and end in past, which seems counter-intuitive, and then I miss large chunks when I try to go back and fix it. Also, you can thank her for the last 400 words or so. I'm generally inclined to be mean and abrupt, and the text of her email kind of communicated this expression: ONO.


End file.
